Pensamientos de GH
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Gokudera-san… ¿Qué piensas de nosotras?. –Je, mujeres estupidas-
1. Chapter 1

Pensamientos de GH

_Gokudera-san… ¿Qué piensas de nosotras?. –Je, mujeres estupidas-_

No se de donde salió esto... solo aproveche que tenia el pc aún en mis manos :P

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El amor es una pandemia_

**Acto I: Pandemia.**

_Gokudera-san… ¿Qué piensas de nosotras?_

Si, Gokudera ya se imaginaba la proximidad del día de San Valentín y todos los problemas que ello le traía consigo. Primero, y lo más molesto, es que no podría pasar la Mayoría del día junto al Décimo Vongola como su mano derecha debido a todas las miles de acosadoras que invadirían su espacio personal y que gritarían por cada una de las estupideces que hiciera.

- Tsh –Bufo molesto en cuanto se apoyo de espaldas al pizarrón para esperar a Tsuna-. Mujeres molestas.

Por que eso era lo que eran, todas iguales –según el y muchos otros- siempre preocupadas de su apariencia, de no engordar y esas cosas superficiales, ¡Y maldita sea que eran tercas! Aún no se explicaba como era que el décimo amaba tanto a Kyoko, la hermana del cabeza de césped, aunque tenía que reconocer que aquella chica no era tan molesta como las demás… Era como si ella fuera hecha con otro molde, pero aún así no la aguantaba, sobretodo ahora que se le notaba que a ella también le gustaba el décimo. Maldita sea, otro obstáculo más en su camino que lo alejaba de ser su mano derecha.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Olle Gokudera…!

Otro idiota más. Ahora resulta que el imbecil del _baseball_ había llegado con el décimo, a decir verdad aún no entendía como era que ese idiota había entrado a su círculo… Era tan –o incluso más- molesto como estupidas mujeres.

_- ¿Mujer estupida? _–Pensó al reacomodarse.

¡Ah, claro! Otra prueba más de que la raza femenina era un desastre: Miura Haru. Esa si que era una mujer estupida, molesta, chillona, superficial y no le constaba que hasta fuera una otaku empedernida de los disfraces. Si, ella si que era una chiquilla molesta, siempre metiendo sus narices donde no debe y causando más de algún problema, para después disculparse con su ridículo: _¡Hahi! ¡Haru no quiso hacerlo!_

Y para que decir de Bianchi, su hermana mayor. Ella era dos cosas: Molesta y peligrosa –más peligrosa que molesta-. Aún no entendía como causaba tanta fascinación en los hombres y como estos la perseguían hasta la muerte –el caso de Romeo-.

Pero bueno que más le iba a hacer al asunto ¡Si hasta en su salón eran todas estupidas! –excluyendo a Sasagawa Kyoko, la mujer del décimo-.

Pero había una que no era estupida… Su madre, aquella mujer que le dio la vida y un cariño que no cualquiera se lo daría, aunque no la conoció bien estaba más que seguro que ella no era como todas esas mujeres.

Una mirada nostálgica se le instalo y la corrigió en cuanto Tsuna comenzó a hablarle sobre su madre, no es que no quisiera prestarle atención sobre el asunto pero... pensándolo mejor la madre del décimo era toda una dama, no hacia preguntas innecesarias y es más, hasta confiaba en el.

Definitivamente la raza femenina no era del todo un desperdicio.

- ¿Gokudera-kun...?

El italiano salió a paso lento del salón, ni siquiera las chicas que lo perseguían se atrevieron a seguirle.

- _Definitivamente tengo que ocupar mi cabeza en algo mejor... _–Reflexiono al encender su cigarrillo y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Umh... No me maten xDD.**

**Si pinchan el botoncito azul de abajo aran que Giotto sea más sexy *w*!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pensamientos de GH

Umh... no se que decir, gracias a los Reviews que dejaron para hacer a Giotto más sexy y ante las amenazas de que si no lo continuaba habría sangre (?) lo prosigo... eso si iré variando los temas, por ahora seguiré con el anterior.

**Egni: **Gracias por leer y por contribuir a sexybilidad de Giotto (?) ahaha... lamento que haya sido una piedra a tu cabeza –hace una reverencia-

**Rukia Schiffer: **Si que lo puede ser *¬* hay Giotto para rato, y lo mejor es que es compartible. Gracias por leer y los caramelos :DD

**Alice Miura: **Gracias leer, por contribuir a la causa de Giotto y para ayudar a mi fic a no caer en el olvido, de verdad gracias ;;_;;... aquí esta la continuación ¡No me mates ni te mates! DDDDDDDDDD:

**Lucy Eve: **Gracias por leer! :DDD sip, Hayato me da algo de penita en verdad, pero a todas les atrae esa personalidad áspera de el... es como dijiste tu en otra de mis historias: "A las chicas de hoy le gustan los hombre peligrosos"

**Advertencias: **Un ligero fuera de personaje de Hayato Gokudera y trama **Random**, demasiado Random e.e... emh un **TYL **(**T**en **Y**ears **L**ater)

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acto II: Niebla.**

Gokudera tomo asiento en el sillón de la vacía estancia; bufo molesto mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas la cajetilla de cigarrillos que siempre llevaba consigo.

- Maldita mujer estúpida –Escupió al aire mientras le lanzaba una fulminante mirada a la puerta, como si ella tuviese la culpa del problema.

Y creer que hasta hace unos días estaba pensando en que la raza femenina era un desastre completo... quien diría que el castigo –o tortura divina- vendría en horas de la mañana, cuando Haru Miura lo detuvo en el centro y le recrimino por el humo del cigarrillo que le llegaba en el rostro; aunque debía aceptar que no le había puesto mucha atención a lo que la fanática del cosplay decía sobre su joven salud y como la arruinaba, se enojo bastante cuando ella, en un arrebato de ira –o estupidez, según el-, le quito el cigarrillo de la boca para arrojarlo al piso.

"_¡Es un maldito tubo cancerigeno, desu!"_ había dicho Miura cuando le miro a los ojos, y el, como buen caballero, la empapelo en insultos enfrente del décimo.

- Tsh... –Bufo molesto otra vez, de seguro ella le había quitado los cigarrillos cuando se desmayo luego de ver a Bianchi-. Agh... ¡Maldita sean las mujeres!

- Hey cállate... haces que pierda mi concentración... Nnh

Alzo la vista encontrándose con el/la dueño/a de la pastosa y desinteresada voz, fijo su vista el/la adolescente de la capucha y cabello índigo, este o esta le miro a través de la sombra que le brindaba su abrigo, hizo un mohín desinteresado con los labios y bajo la cabeza para seguir contando su dinero.

Se quedo mirando con la boca abierta, casi como si se tratara de un pez... ¿Ese –o esa- era Viper/Mammon?, ¿Acaso los Varia andarían cerca?, más bien, ¿Qué demonios hacia allí ese –o esa- arcobaleno?

Se levanto dispuesto encarar al chico, chica... ¡Agh! Como le molestaba, ni siquiera sabia que era esa cosa para poder insultarla como se debe.

Se detuvo, ladeo su cabeza un poco y se quedo con una mueca pensativa.

Ahora que lo notaba mejor, o se detenía a pensarlo, nunca supo lo que era el... o ella, lo iba a dejar en "alguien" para no confundirse; ¿En que iba?, ah si... Nunca supo lo que era ese _alguien_, tenia una voz neutral y un cuerpo neutral... ¡Si hasta su maldita forma de vestir era neutral!

- ¿Qué haces mirándome?, si quieres dinero ve a pedirle a otra persona –Soltó de manera ácida desviando otra vez la mirada.

Y definitivamente su vocabulario era neutral, no muy grotesco como para ser hombre, ni muy cantadito como para tratarse de una mujer... Y si ese _alguien_ era de _cosa_ desconocida, ¿Caería también en el patrón de: "mujer estúpida"? ¿O seria un imbecil como Yamamoto?

Gokudera puso una mano en su mentón y volvió a ladear el rostro, si ese _alguien_ fuera mujer no seria una _mujer estúpida_ como Haru, nop, para nada, ni siquiera era molesta... era neutral, si hasta luchaba bien para ser una mujer, ¡Es más! Era...

¡Alto! Su mente hizo corte de inmediato, Viper le miraba por debajo de la sombra de su capucha con un ligero mal humor, había dejado su dinero de lado para aumentar su aura de amenaza.

- ¿Qué quieres niño? –Siseo de manera lenta al levantarse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No deberías estar con los Varia... –Comenzó el medio italiano, pero no supo como continuar-, _estúpida_?

Listo. De alguna forma, había completado la frase, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que había terminado diciendo. Era una de esas respuestas que se daban para después hacerte sentir unos segundos de duda y hacerte preguntar si en serio era eso lo que pensabas.

Pero algo era algo. Era cierto: estaba algo fuera de práctica, pero al menos continuaba siendo bueno improvisando respuestas.

Viper o Mammon, como prefería que le llamaran, le miro unos segundos en silencio.

- Nnh... espero a Squalo, vino a hablar algo con Yamamoto Takeshi –Soltó casi en un tono amable al sentarse, Gokudera por poco fue presa del asombro-. Ahora déjame en paz si no quieres que te cobre por estar aquí.

El guardián de la tormenta alzo una ceja al ver a la ilusionista Varia –si, por que ahora sabia que ese _alguien _era ella- y casi se le escapa un grito de la garganta, pero lo reprimió.

El lugar donde estaban era la Base Vongola, **su** territorio, ¿Y ella quería cobrar peaje?

¡Ja-Ja! Solo se limitaba a decir.

Pero no soltó nada y se acerco a la adolescente para sentarse a su lado por una razón.

- Entonces si eres una chica –Comento Gokudera al aire casi con una ligera sonrisa.

- Mgfh –Mammon se atraganto con su propia cuenta mental, apretó los billetes y fulmino al medio italiano con su escondida mirada.

Gokudera había encontrado otra prueba de que la raza femenina no era del todo un desperdicio: Su madre, la madre del décimo... y la neutral ilusionista de los Varia.

Ella, definitivamente, no era una mujer estúpida como las demás.

- Aléjate de mi dinero bastardo.

Y aunque tuviera esa obsesión con el dinero estaba seguro de que no era como todas las demás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chan chan! Hay adoro a Viper/Mammon! *¬* espero que no les moleste este capitulo Random.**

**Demasiado Random.**

**Mi tortuguita, Enzo se perdió y me siento tan triste :( No me gustan los animales y al único que quería de verdad era a el, ahora se lo que es perder un animalito... espero encontrarlo.**

**¡Si pinchas el botoncito azul ayudaras a Hayato Gokudera a tener más cigarrillos!**

**¡Hazlo Feliz!**


End file.
